pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol: Patrulla de Cachorros
PAW Patrol: Patrulla de Cachorros, also written as PAW Patrol, Patrulla de Cachorros, or simply known as Patrulla de Cachorros (IPA: /paˈtɾuʎa ðe kaˈtʃoros/), is the Latin American Spanish-dubbed version of ''PAW Patrol''. It is aired on Nickelodeon Mexico in Bolivia, Honduras, and Mexico, Nickelodeon Central Latin America in Central America (expect Mexico) and South America (expect Paraguay), Nickelodeon South Latin America in Argentina, Paraguay and Uruguay, Nick Jr. Latin America in Hispanic Latin America, Canal 5 (Televisa) in Mexico, UCV Television in Chile, Canal 7 in Costa Rica, and Canal 19 in El Salvador. It is also available with Season 1 on Netflix in the Caribeean, Central America, Mexico, and South America from January 10, 2015 until November 1, 2016. Season 1 premiered on November 4, 2013 on Nickelodeon Mexico, Nickelodeon Central Latin America, and Nickelodeon South Latin America, on June 2, 2014 on UCV TV, and on February 18, 2015 on Televisa, and Season 3 premiered on April 15, 2016 on Nickelodeon Mexico, Nickelodeon Central Latin America, and Nickelodeon South Latin America and on May 2, 2016 on Nick Jr. Latin America. The dubbing is managed by DINT Doblajes Internacionales. The names in the dub are generally the same as the original English names, but some have been localized. A list of character names differing from the originals is below: * Director: Jessica Toledo Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Patrulla de Cachorros PAW Patrol Latin American Spanish Logo.jpg|Promotional art for the show Patrulla de Cachorros - Nick Jr..png|A Nick Jr. Latin America bumper showing Chase Patrulla de Cachorros - Capitán Turbo.png|A Nick Jr. Latin America bumper showing Cap'n Turbot Patrulla de Cachorros - Promo.png|A Nick Jr. Latin America bumper showing the theme song PAW Patrol Bumper LA.png|More recent Patrulla de Cachorros bumper with Chase on Nickelodeon Latin America and Nick Jr. Latin America * 221A. Pups Save Walinda: Marshall's and Rubble's slide callouts appear when Ryder, Zuma, and Skye are already heading to the bay to meet up with Cap'n Turbot on the Flounder. * Even though PAW Patrol: Patrulla de Cachorros is the complete title used as the spoken title at the end of the theme song, Patrulla de Cachorros is alternatively used as the title in commercial advertisments while PAW Patrol is the name of the team. * At the end of the theme song, the title PAW Patrol: Patrulla de Cachorros is pronounced by a narrator which is sometimes missing. * Initially, in the broadcast on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr., "Pups Save a Show" was the first half episode while "Pups Save a Ghost" was the second half episode instead. This was reversed after the premiere of the Brazilian redub of the episodes. * Katie and Everest are both voiced by Carolina Cortés. * The characters sing more often in the Latin American Spanish dubbing than in the original English version. For songs, Rubble, Chase, Rocky and Skye are all given different voice actors. * Rubble is the only pup in the PAW Patrol to be voiced by a male in this dubbing. Category:South American Dubs